


The One and Ongly (An Ong-Centric Drabble Collection)

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Ong-Centric, Smut, adding tags as i go on, maknae line relationships are platonic, ong!harem, there should be a mature warning for chapter 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that focused on Seongwoo and various members of Wanna One and Nu'est.The updates will be random, basically whenever I have time to write something.If you have a particular Ong/--- prompt then drop me a CC and I might get to it soon. :)I'll put the prompt in the notes for each chapter.Enjoy :)- Ong Unni





	1. Daddy. (OngDong)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 
> 
> dom!dongho x sub!ong

dongho pressed his soft lips against seongwoo’s pale skin, sucking at the base of his neck as he quivered in his arms. he loved the way his lover was so pliant in his arms, he held down his slender wrists easily with one of his hands as he thrust into him. 

  
“ahh, ahh, d-daddy, faster.” seongwoo whimpered under him, his pretty pink cock, leaking and pooling over his smooth abdomen. 

  
dongho picked up the pace, his thrusts getting deeper, hitting seongwoo’s prostate with with every swipe. 

  
“you like that baby?” he murmured, getting closer and closer to his own release. seongwoo nodded, head thrown back eyes closed, face scrunched adorably in pleasure. his hands ghosted over the perfect skin, fingers dancing across the hickey’s he left in their previous sessions. 

  
he leaned in to capture his lips, tongue dominating seongwoo’s easily. he loved the contrast between them; seongwoo was soft, his willowy his skin felt like silk under his rough fingers and hardened muscles. 

  
seongwoo’s thighs began to tremble against him, he lifted one of them over his shoulders as he began to chase his orgasm. he wrapped his hand around the other boy’s leaking length and tugged in time with his thrusts. the only sounds that echoed around the room were the sounds of his balls slapping against seongwoo’s perfect ass and the sound of their shaky breaths.

  
“fuck, baby, I love you, seong ah, fuck,” dongho thrust hard, spilling his seed deep inside his boyfriend, burying his head in his shoulder.

  
“i love you too, daddy.” seongwoo whispered into his ear, cumming over his fingers, painting both their chests with white ribbons of lust.


	2. Awkward. (OngLin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- 
> 
> Seongwoo x Guanlin
> 
> (dont worry nothing creepy, guanlin just has a crush)

guanlin stared across the bar at the beautiful man who just walked in. he didn’t know how to feel, he didn’t know how he could possibly look away. he was around his height, dark hair, small face, wide eyes and three tiny moles scattered like a constellation across his cheek. guanlin stared at him until he was nudged awake by daehwi, the irresponsible friend who suggested they sneak into this cruddy bar.

“what’re you staring at?” daehwi tried to get his attention.

“…him.” guanlin nodded over to the boy who he was almost certain was a fallen angel.

“waaaay out of your league.” daehwi laughed.

guanlin knew he was probably right, but decided- fuck it- he snuck into a bar he could chat up an angel.

“ i’m gonna go for it.”

“your funeral.” daehwi shrugged.

guanlin made his way across the crowded room, standing awkwardly at the angels side while he talked to anther unreally attractive guy with blond hair. the blond noticed him after a few moments and nodded in his direction. 

that was when the angel turned to look at him.

oh fuck.

“hi.” he choked out, unable to make eye contract.

There was a pause, as the boy smiled at him, eyes seemingly light up.

“hey,”

“uhh, i- i- was wondering if i could buy you a drink…” he trailed off looking at his feet. he was about to be rejected so badly.

“uh, yeah. okay, but maybe i should get the drinks, since i saw you sneak in through the side door and your friend over there is clearly underaged.” he laughed.

guanlin froze. “its new year’s.” he stammered.

“don’t worry, i won’t tell, it’ll be cool in an hour or so right?” he smiled. guanlin nodded, “i’m seongwoo by the way.”

“guanlin.”

“you’re cute, guanlin ah.” 

 


	3. Ddeongwoo. (OngCham)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- 
> 
> Seongwoo x Woojin fluff

“ujinie…” seongwoo whined as he clung onto woojin’s shoulders. the younger was adamant that he would keep practicing even after all their other members left for dinner.

“uuujiiinnie, ddeongwoo is bored.” he perched his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, hugging him tight from behind.

woojin tried to control his smile but he was failing, he continued to dance, slightly less vigorously than before. seongwoo knew he was getting to him, so he buried his face in the younger’s tan shoulder and began to leave small kisses, sucking and nibbling at the dip between his neck and his shoulder. woojin stumbled. seongwoo smirked, he hopped up, wrapping his legs around woojin’s waist, clinging to him like a flying squirrel.

“hyung!” it was woojin’s turn to whine, he couldn’t help but laugh at their reflection in the floor length mirrors, he was struggling to keep his composure seongwoo was too cute and having him pressed against his back was almost too much.

“hyung stop, there’s going to be trouble.” he began to dance again and it wasn’t too difficult seongwoo was light enough that he wouldn’t get tired for hours.

seongwoo loved the way woojins muscled back rippled under him, but he loved his boyfriends kisses more… so he pulled out the big guns. his fingers wondered under the youngers baggy practice shirt, dancing lightly across his abs and reaching dangerously close to his underwear line.

woojin snapped.

one second seongwoo was clinging to woojin’s back the next he was pressed into the mirror, the younger caging him in with his powerful arms.

“ddeongwoo made a mistake, didn’t he?” woojin growled.

seongwoo nodded looking up at him from his lashes, pouting his lips. this was exactly what he wanted.

woojin cupped his face pressing his lips against seongwoo’s, once, twice, three times, each kiss longer than the other. his tongue dominated the elders mouth and the elder loved every second, he melted in his boyfriend arms.

“you’re killing me. hyung, why are you so pretty?” woojin hummed in his ear.

“stop it.” Seongwoo blushed, closing his eyes and crinkling his nose. woojin almost cooed at how cute he was being.

“come on you have to know. cute,” woojin pecked his forehead, “as,” he pecked his cheek, “a” he pecked his other cheek, “button.” he booped his nose with his own.

“well, let’s go back to the dorm then, show me how cute you think I am?” seongwoo giggled, arching his back and pressing his body against woojin’s far more defined one.

“let’s go.”


	4. Spaghetti (OngNiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spaghetti?

daniel sat nervously playing with his napkin. he didn’t know what to say and he knew that was ridiculous. this was his seongwoo hyung, they were best friends, why was it suddenly awkward?

“s-so, how come you asked me out now?”

ah, that was why.

“what do you mean? hyung, you don’t have to be here. i promise, i won’t take it badly.” daniel reassured him, despite the way his heart clench at the idea of him leaving.

Seongwoo looked up startled, his eyes were wide and showed his panic.

“no, no. niel ah, that’s not it at all… i just… i wish i knew before. we would have had so much more time.” seongwoo said, looking down at his plate, cheeks tinted pink.

daniel shook his head frustratedly. it was his fault. he more than a year in love with seongwoo and he waited a month before their disbandment to tell him. he wasted so much time. so much time they could have been together.

“i didn’t want to ruin our friendship. i love you, seongwoo hyung. i love you as a friend just as much as i love you as a man. i couldn’t lose you by making it awkward.” daniel explained.

it was true. he spent so long pining silently, telling himself it would be better to have seongwoo as a friend than not at all. jisung was right, he was an idiot.

seongwoo reached forward and intertwined their fingers across the table, his thumb rubbing the side of his hand.

“niel ah, you couldn’t lose me if you tried.”

“i know that now. it’s a bit late but i do.” daniel replied, trying not to think about the ticking clock at the back of all of their mind.

seongwoo sat up in his seat, as if suddenly getting a jolt of energy.

“hey, come on. it’s not too late, it’s not like we’re just going to break up in a few weeks. i love you, you goof. now cheer the hell up and i’ll go see how minhyun is doing with the food.” seongwoo said with a smile that almost reached his eyes.

daniel watched as his boyfriend skipped out of the room and into the kitchen. it was a joint effort from jisung and minhyun that finally got him to stop messing around ask seongwoo out. it was also them who got all of the members on their floor to go out for the evening so they could have their first date in private. he needed to figure out how to thank them.

seongwoo walked back in with a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

“dinner is served!” seongwoo announced, placing the plate between them.

minhyun crept over to the door, trying not to draw attention to himself, daniel smiled to himself.

“thanks, hyung.” he called out, startling the elder.

minhyun jumped, “yeah, sure thing. just don’t do anything i wouldn’t do. especially in this room. jihoon would literally kill you.”

daniel and seongwoo both broke out in a fit of coughs.

“wh-what? us? no!” seongwoo stuttered out in embarrassment.

minhyun laughed and left the dorm, leaving them alone.       

they fell back into silence, once again.

 “spaghetti is supposed to be the worst date food.” he found himself saying.  

seongwoo laughed. daniel felt like he could breathe again.

“yeah, minhyun said we either accept it or order some chicken. then he said something about ‘ungrateful brats.’”

the tension seemed to break along with a large grin across both of their faces.

they began to eat.

time seemed slow around them and daniel realised he shouldn’t have worried. it was like their gapyeong ‘date’ all the way back over a year ago. they dug into the mountain of food, sharing the plate and fighting with forks over meatballs. topics just came up naturally and they laughed, and learned more about each other, even when daniel thought he knew everything the elder surprised him with something else.  

the plate was almost empty when daniel noticed both their fork tangled around the same long strand of spaghetti. he didn’t say anything as seongwoo brought the forkful to his mouth, quickly taking his bite into his mouth too. seongwoo sucked at his end making the string of spaghetti go tense, his eyes followed the strand going slightly cross-eyed as he did so. daniel wanted to melt into a puddle. before he knew what he was doing he sucked on his end leaning in and pressing his lips against seongwoo’s. there was moment where it felt like the world had frozen around him before seongwoo hesitantly melted into the kiss. it was short and sweet, yet also savoury.

he pulled back after another moment to see seongwoo, dusted in a pastel pink. eyes wide in surprise.

he clamped a hand over his mouth.

“daniel! that was our first kiss! i had spaghetti sauce on my mouth!” seongwoo scolded lightly before abruptly bursting into giggles that filled daniel’s ears with a melody he never wanted to stop hearing.

“how am i supposed to tell people our first kiss was from a disney movie about dogs!” he was still giggling and daniel just watched him in adoration.

“you love disney.” daniel couldn’t help but laugh.

“i do, but lady and the tramp?!”

Daniel’s eyes drifted from the seongwoo to the final meatball that sat on the plat in front of him. seongwoo’s gaze followed.

“do not.” he couldn’t keep a straight face, “kang daniel do not lady and the tramp that meatball to me.” he was clearly trying to keep the smile off his face.

daniel leant into the plate and pushed the meatball with his nose and watched as it rolled towards seongwoo. the older was staring at him incredulously.

“daniel!” he squeaked, half laughing, half trying not to fall out of his chair.

daniel looked up at him and howled, pretending to claw at him.

seongwoo very suddenly disappeared from his view, tumbling off the side of his seat. his laughter warmed daniel’s heart and he shuffled over and sat cross legged beside him.

seongwoo finally calmed, looking him in the eye for the first time since the incident.

he snorted, “you have sauce on your nose.”

daniel moved to wipe it away but was stopped by seongwoo who was suddenly on his knees in front of him. he smirked at him before moving forward and licking the end of his nose with one small kitten lick. it was his turn to be surprised.

“s-” he was cut off then the older launched himself into his arms, sending daniel onto his back. their lips pressed together. tongues dancing as one.

daniel could feel for the first time that night that they really would be okay. as long as seongwoo wanted him, he’d find a way.  


	5. Not Alone. (OngHarem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ong being comforted by all of the Wanna One members.

the members surrounded seongwoo as quickly as his tears had started. he didn’t know what came over him, it was a happy day, they won a daesang. he shouldn’t be crying but he was filled with such an overwhelming sense of grief all of a sudden that he didn’t know what to do.

the members had all piled into the dorm closest to them, deciding that a celebration was necessary after such an eventful night. seongwoo watched as the maknae line bickered amongst themselves, each trying to hold the award, jisung and minhyun were trying to figure out where to order from while the others piled onto the couch, exhausted from their day’s activity.

it was all so domestic, so warm and it would all soon disappear from his life.

he just stood frozen staring at his members, he didn’t realise he was crying until daniel rushed to his side.

“seongwoo, what’s wrong?” he sounded concerned, hands gripping his waist.

that was all that was necessary to alert everyone else.

a chorus of voices fluttered around him.

“seongwoo?”

“hyung? Seongwoo hyung, what’s wrong?”

“hyung, are you okay?”

seongwoo just cried harder, it was a guttural kind of cry; the kind where your face turns bright red and your tears leave sore trails all down your face. a snotty, ugly kind of cry.

he pulled daniel and jihoon into a bone breaking hug, hands reaching out trying to pull more of them in. woojin quickly understood clinging onto seongwoo’s back, the others piled in, until all ten over them were wrapped around him so tightly he could barely breath.

“seongwoo, please. what’s wrong?” daniel whispers.

“i – don’t- i don’t want- don’t want this to end. i don’t want you to leave me. i don’t want to be alone.” he sobbed, his face was pressed against daniel’s broad shoulder. his ears were ringing and he felt warm, feeling embarrassed at his outburst.

“hyung,” jihoon’s voice came from right beside him, his lips brushing against the lobe of his ear, “we won’t leave you. we’ll always be together, even if it can’t be in person all the time. you know if you call we’ll all come running.” the younger comforted him, he felt fingers brush against the small of his back but he couldn’t be sure in the huddle of members. jihoon’s comments were met with nods and hums of agreement.

“you know we’d drop everything if you needed us.” minhyun added.

Seongwoo was still shaking, his head hurt, “but i need you all the time…” he whimpered, his grip so tight around the others that his knuckles turned white.

nothing could make him feel better.

he felt the grip around his waist tighten and a pair of lips press against his nape.

“hyung,” woojin, gently spun him so they were face to face, seongwoo saw the concerned and emotional faces of the others dotted around him until he locked eyes with woojin. the younger cupped his face, tears glistening in his eyes. “it’s going to be okay.” he leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, it was innocent yet conveyed so much meaning. He pulled away after a moment only to be replaced by jihoon.

seongwoo felt his heart warm as the other member’s shuffled forward, eager to comfort him, pressing their lips against his skin, their hands stroking his trembling body. jihoon’s kiss was just as soft as woojin’s but his dominant side came into play as he sucked on seongwoo’s tongue, nipping at his bottom lip as he pulled away.  

jihoon was pushed aside gently by jaehwan who went in attacking his lips eagerly, seongwoo smiled into the kiss. jaehwan had a way of kissing that was sloppy yet endearing, he poured his soul into his kisses wrapping his arms tightly around seongwoo’s neck. daniel would always joke that it was like he was trying to absorb him into his body but seongwoo loved the passion.

He felt a separate pair of arms around his waist, he knew it was minhyun as he felt them pepper his neck with a million little kisses. minhyun loved his neck as much as the stylist hated him for continuously marking it up. minhyun was single-handedly responsible for the suspicious amount of turtle necks he was assigned to wear.

sungwoon tugged him down by the neck giving him a quick peck on the lips before complaining about jaehwan’s spit making the others laugh.

jisung held him close, brushing the hair from his forehead and pressing a kiss against it. he pulled away quickly giving him an encouraging nod. jisung could always make him feel calmed, his presence was soothing.

the three maknae’s moved in together and seongwoo pulled them into a bone-crushing hug, ruffling their hair. their love was different to the older members but just as important. they were family and he loved them.   

finally, it was daniel’s turn. he always tried to wait till the end because he was eager to have the most time with him. daniel tugged him close, their forehead’s pressing together, noses brushing. seongwoo let the younger wipe away the remnants of his tears before finally kissing him. the way daniel kissed was so … daniel, everything that was him was conveyed in the way he kissed, it was playful and sensual and protective. seongwoo gasped into the kiss as he felt daniel cup his ass through his pants. without any warning, he hoisted the older up, lifting seongwoo off his feet leaving him scrambling to wrap his legs around his waist.

“daniel!” seongwoo whined, letting out a laugh.

“what? you’re laughing!” daniel reasoned, carrying him easily as he clung to him like a koala.  

the other members laughed along, some jeering at his cheesiness.

“boo! you’re not ryan gosling in the notebook. put him down!” daehwi shouted, getting cheers from the others.

“stop! i made him laugh, i win.” daniel said, spinning around with seongwoo clinging to him.

“okay, okay, you can put me down you overgrown puppy.” seongwoo said, the darkness he felt earlier disappeared and all that was left was love.

daniel reluctantly let him down but held onto his hand.

“seriously, seongwoo. you won’t be alone. i’d never let you be alone, none of us will, okay?” daniel looked serious, his forehead creased in concern.

seongwoo nodded. he knew that. he just let his emotions get the better of him.

but it would be okay.

it was okay to cry.

but this wasn’t the end.

everything would be okay.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuthorUnniOng)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)


End file.
